(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring drive for use in a moving toy and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a spring drive in which an intermediate partition frame is omitted, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost thereof by a simple structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A spring drive has been generally used as a driving source in a moving toy which is to be moved by the unwinding action of a spring which has been wound frictionally by rubbing the drive wheel against the floor.
There has been used a conventional spring drive as shown in FIG. 1 comprising a pinion 2 provided around a wheel shaft 1, a spur gear 3 meshing with the pinion 2, a windup pinion 5a always meshing with the spur gear 3 and movably supported by a slit-shaped hole bearing 4a, a spring windup shaft 7a having a gear 6a meshing with the pinion 5a, a large gear 8a provided around the spring windup shaft 7a, a drive pinion 9a always meshing with the large gear 8a and movably supporting by a slit-shaped hole bearing 22a, a right and left side frames 11a and 12a supporting the gear trains, and a partition frame 13 interposed therebetween.
The conventional spring drive thus constructed has the partition frame 13, which is to support one end of the windup pinion 5a and one end of the drive pinion 9a. It is obviously desirable that this partition frame is omitted, because assembling would be easier and a cost reduction can be realized. Thus, in order to omit the partition frame, the windup pinion 5a and the drive pinion 9a must be supported by the right and left frames 11a and 12a. However, this inherently causes the gears to be crushed with one another, and consequently the omission of the partition frame has been impossible.